The Walk
by gleewinchester
Summary: Missing Moment from Abandon All Hope - Dean and Jo have a heart to heart about the life of a hunter, all while Jo tries to conceal her feelings. Dean/Jo centric.


**Hi guys! I haven't written any fics since last summer – so I really wanted to start writing again. So, I'll get to the point- this fic is just an idea I've had since Abandon All Hope. I am a Dean/Jo shipper, which is unpopular with some fans, and popular with other fans. I wrote this as a missing moment after Jo rejects Dean…enjoy x**

"Sweetheart if this is our last night on Earth, I'm going to spend it will a little thing called self-respect." Jo leaned away from Dean's lips with a proud smile.

Though she didn't like to admit it, Joanna Harvelle had been hopelessly infatuated with the man standing in front of her since the moment he walked into the Roadhouse. Maybe it was his stature of good looks, or his sarcastic humor. Or, maybe his hand-me-down leather jacket that he wore with such confidence. Then again, maybe it was the fact that he lived the life that she knew all too well about. All she knew was that they both had a sense of pride, and she was not going to give into her silly little crush on her "last night on Earth" – not a chance.

Dean looked perplexed at Jo's remark, almost impressed. Jo took a sip of her beer and shrugged.

"Thanks for the offer, Winchester, but I'm just going to take a walk," Jo said as she swiftly turned away from him and headed towards the door.

Ellen's voice was heard from the other side of the kitchen, "Where in Hell are you going at this hour Joanna Beth?"

Dean saw a window of oppurtunity cut in, "_We_ are going to take a walk, Ellen. To really reflect on this whole last night of living, really, uh, cherish nature together."

Castiel stood up abruptly, "Then I should go with you – you should not be alone."

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel's quick instinct of protection.

"Cas, we're going for a _walk_, but thanks buddy."

Jo started towards the door and walked outside, not waiting for Dean to follow.

Outside there was a full moon, and the black blanket of sky was decorated with stars – a bit ironic for the mood that Team Free Will was in.

"Strange how the world can suddenly look so beautiful when it's your last night…," Jo said solemnly as Dean caught up to her. She had walked to where the impala was, and they both sat on the hood.

"…Did you want this fight, Jo?"

Jo raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't think anybody ever wanted to fight Lucifer, Dean."

A small smile appeared on Dean's face, which was hard to spot, since it was a rare sight these days.

"No, I mean – you wanted this life? You're hunting with Ellen now, you seem more experienced every time I see you…"

Jo sighed. "Nobody wants this life, Dean. I was just the freak with the knife collection – what was I supposed to be? A waitress and a bartender my whole life?"

Dean replied, "You should've been a kid – I never was. Sam never was."

Jo caught Dean's gaze, and it was longing, almost helpful.

"When you lose someone Dean, you're never a kid. It's taken away from you as fast as you can blink. So, I don't want this fight. But I want to fight. When I hunt, it's for my dad. And you can't deny that I haven't gotten good at it."

Dean shook his head, "You have come a long way since you blasted REO and held a gun to my face…"

They laughed, but it suddenly faded.

"Then again, I still see you're crushing on me…., " Dean said.

Jo hit him in the arm playfully. "False. I have more important things on my mind, self-respect, remember?"

Dean nodded. "Lucifer is one son of a bitch, but I think you might kick him in the ass, you know that?"

Jo slid off the impala, "I plan to."

Then, Jo let her guard and her pride down. She was looking at Dean. He was looking at her. She was under the stars with the guy she was in love with, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

"Dean….you're the best hunter I've known. And I mean that. If we really are going to go down swinging tomorrow, I just want you to know that."

Dean got off the hood of the impala to stand at her level. "You don't have to say those things to me. This is my life, this is all there is for me, I have no choice to be good at it…I know how this gig ends, I don't see a light at the end of the tunnel."

Jo had an impulse and grabbed his hand, "I'm not talking about happy endings, or a light at the end of the tunnel. Hell, I'm not even talking about tomorrow. I'm talking about _you_, here and now, tonight. No matter how this ends, or what choices you make, or if my death is right around the corner – it doesn't change how I feel about you."

She realized she had said a little too much, and it had caused Dean to look at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

Jo redeemed herself, "I mean as a hunter….as someone who knows how to live the life he was given."

Dean looked down at her hand, which was still gripping his, until she let go.

"We should probably get back to them before Castiel throws a search party for you….," Jo said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

Dean pouted his lips and nodded.

He picked up his beer off of the grass and raised it in a toast, "To the last night on Earth, and to a damn good hunter – Jo Harvelle."

She smiled. Their walk back to the house was quiet, nothing more needed to be said.

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. I might have foreshadowed a little too much during their dialogue, but I couldn't help it. This was my first Supernatural fic that I've ever written – so I hope the characters seemed accurate….REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY, I BEG YOU, FOR THE LOVE OF CASTIEL.**

**Until the next fic. x**


End file.
